It Really is Weird
by Tropica
Summary: Life has never been this boring for Danny...Theres nothing to do in the Ghost Zone. Wait, whats that in the distance? A portal? Humans? Follow Danny through Amity Park as he discovers his passion: Saving humans. /Full Ghost/


**Trops:** Here it is! My _first_ DP fic! :D This first chapter is a bit short, but I want to test my skills out, do people want more? If I get good comments than I'll make the chaps longer without a doubt! Enjoy this chap! R&R Than you very much! xD

* * *

><p>"This ain't over, punk! Someday I'll catch you and then, you're going to suffer for the next one thousand years rotting in <em><strong>my<strong>_ prison, you hear!" Walker yelled furious. His prison staff lay unconscious on a nearby Ghost Zone asteroid. Once again that rule breaker had spoiled his day.

"Yeah yeah, tell me something I don't already know." Danny replied lazily while watching the sheriff in the eye, to the center of a huge ice cube, where he had trapped the said ghost. _"He always falls for that trick."_ "Sorry, Walker. Maybe you'll get me next time. A _**big**_ maybe though." Danny said mockingly, a big smile on his face. He heard Walker growl as he took off.

Danny flew through the green area, watching asteroids and doors go by. He loved the Ghost Zone, sure, but living in the same place for over one thousand years was getting kind of dull. "Okay, that was fun, but now what? Maybe I could ask Dora if she needed help with cleaning up her castle…Or maybe I should visit Frostbite… **Or **I could sneak onto Skulkers Island again!" A lot of ideas came into his mind, but none of them were good enough. Everything seen and heard, experienced and tried. "Maybe I'll just head home." Danny said, boredom heard in his voice. He changed his direction, turning around to return to his island.

Danny landed on the landscape, eyeing his familiar and boring home. His island wasn't big, but not small either. There was a small home placed to the back and the rest was full of his findings from his afterlife, statues, chests and different plants for example. A small path led him across to the front door; he opened it and walked inside. The house was modest. Only a small couch placed next to a wall, even though ghosts don't need to rest at all, a few books placed to a small shelf along with trophies Danny had won from several ghost competitions and a carpet covering most of the floor. A strong glow shone through the room's only window, making everything green. Danny plopped onto his couch and stared out of the window. "Nothing unusual… surprise, surprise." Danny thought out loud.

After a while, which seemed like few hours to Danny, he began to see something in the distance. His boredom was too overpowering for him to care though. "It's just a door to someone's place…" He looked a little more closely and he noticed it to be, not just a stupid door, but something completely different. Danny rose immediately a big smile plastered on his face. He shot out of the window like lightning to the unfamiliar, probably exciting, new thing. He stared at his new discovery with big eyes. It was a door alright, but not a normal one. Oh no, this was round! "A big metal hoop, black and yellow diagonal stripes, a big red siren… Yup, my day just got a whole lot better! This is something really unusual!" "…" "But if this is a door, how do I get it to open?" Danny eyed it for a minute. He began to pull the black and yellow striped pieces apart from each other after noticing a crack between them. "And pull!... pull!... pull!... puUULL!" Danny was thrown back with huge flips. It took him a moment to regain his balance. Once he turned to look what had thrown him with power like that, he couldn't say nothing more but: "Wow…" The door had opened. The black and yellow striped halves had gotten out of the way, revealing big, swirling green vortex.

Danny hesitated for a moment. "This clearly is one of those portals to earth, which I've heard about. You can't find doors with green vortexes anywhere else. Should I notify Clockwork about this? Nah. He would've come by now if something was wrong here. Moreover, I have always wanted to see humans somewhere else than just in pictures on one of Ghost Writers human lectures." The green glow of the vortex tempted Danny to step into the portal. After considering the consequences for a second, he decided that there were more pros than cons. He was the only ghost he knew that hadn't figured out his own passion or obsession or whatever. Dani was clearly an explorer and it was hard not to hear Box ghost and Technus!: _"Beware!_ _For I am the Box Ghost! Ruler of everything cardboard and square!" _and _"I am Technus! The master of_ _technology!"_ Losers. "If I can't find my passion here, maybe I'll find it there." Danny shrugged, "What do I got to lose?" He closed his eyes and slowly stepped through the portal. "Here I go."…

* * *

><p><strong>Trops:<strong> Well, what do you think? Want to read more? :D I would appreciate if you could tell me if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes. My native language _is_ finnish, so English isn't my strong side… That's also the reason why writing a new chapter could take me a bit of time :3 Please bear with me! Thanks for reading!

~Trops


End file.
